After The End
by Aubyn Lin
Summary: The war is over, Voldemort's dead, and the prophecy was fufilled... Full summary inside. *R/R!*
1. Default Chapter

A/N: My second fic. You should all be proud. This one will be. better? than the first, I hope. But yeah, we can only hope. Anyway, this one is gonna be great, and I hope you will all enjoy it as much as ::those who reviewed:: did my last. Thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and/or any such related characters and/or plots.  
  
Summary: The war is over. Voldemort's gone- for good. The prophecy was fufilled. Almost everyone Harry knows had been murdered in the process. This is my version of what life is like for Harry at Hogwarts after the War against Voldemort.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: Default Chapter  
  
Harry sat on the very comfortable couch of Remus Lupin's small living room, sipping silently on tea. Hermione sat to his left, also quietly taking drinks of the herbal tea that Remus had prepared for them.  
  
Suddenly, Remus is lying improperly sideways on the chair that he was suppsoed to be sitting in after he sets down his own tea. Harry can't help but to remember Sirius and how, way back when he was... alive, he always used to sit like that.  
  
Harry rubbed his left eye with his sleeve and leaned to his right, where Hermione wasn't, sitting much like Remus was. Hermione sighed, allowing his feet to lean up against her.  
  
Silence.  
  
Harry got up and stared at the pictures that lined the mantle. The first one was of the four Marauders together, grinning stupidly at the camera. The next was of Remus, James and Sirius- James was giving Sirius a noogie, and Harry saw Sirius's lips form the words- ''NOT THE HAIR, PRONGS!!! NOT THE HAIR!"  
  
Harry chuckled and picked up the frame, turning around to face Remus with the first smile anybody had ever seen on him in the past few days. Hermione grinned, with tears in her eyes, as she got up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She let go, however, and stared at the picture and started to laugh.  
  
Harry walked over to Remus and showed him the picture. He started laughing also, and then he explained with a heavy, heartfelt sigh, "Harry, that's, of course, your dad and Sirius and there's me... well, that's the day we all left Hogwarts- look! There's Lily, walking in..." he pointed to a beautiful young girl who just walked in the picture, wrapping her arm around Harry's father and grinning. Just then, Sirius ran off to look in the mirror around the corner, and Harry saw him pull out a comb to fix his hair.  
  
Remus smiled, staring at the picture with tears welling in his eyes- Harry noticed them himself. He wasn't sure if Hermione did, because when he turned around to look at her, she was grinning with tears streaking her cheeks. Harry himself began to cry.  
  
And I guess you're all wondering why this has been such an emotional time for everybody, why Harry hasn't smiled in days, and why Remus is so sad but happy to reminisce. And I guess you would all like me to tell you, wouldn't you? Alas, I guess I could.  
  
It all started exactly thirteen days ago... 


	2. Voldemort's Warning

A/N: I hope you all liked the first chapter!!! By the way, this fic takes place in Harry's seventh year, mostly. ^___________^ Follows the book- Sirius is dead, the DA is back together (because I decided), etc.  
  
Ocean Goddess- hi!! Here's more!! And don't you feel special, being my first reviewer. ^_~  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter and/or any such related characters and/or plots.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2: Voldemort's Warning  
  
Harry woke up, like he did many times before, and somehow especially this week, drenched in an ice-cold sweat that covered every inch of his body. He shivered, even though his warm sheets and quilt were pulled all the way up past the nape of his neck.  
  
Voldemort had possessed him. again. It had been happening more and more often this summer, threatening people he knew and cared for; Harry even watched some people he didn't even know die. But this time. this time it was different. I t was like he was. warning him, of what would happen when one of them would meet their end.  
  
. Harry saw Hogwarts. All the students were wandering about cheerfully, smiling, laughing, waving to their teachers who smiled in return. Everything was great, happy. it was a calm environment. It was just as it had been when nothing was ever wrong, before Voldemort came to power at the end of fourth year.  
  
But then the image changed. It looked as though Harry were standing on the barriers of Hogwarts. Bodies were spread everywhere, sprawled on the ground, some facing up with their eyes staring openly. Harry saw Lucius and Draco Malfoy, both laying upward and staring, dead, at him. He gulped and looked at Hogwarts.  
  
It was demolished. There was rubble everywhere, covering some bodies, drenched in blood. Harry turned and felt like vomiting as he recognized Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, Remus. all staring at him, eyes open, dead.  
  
He sighed, pressing his fingers firmly atop his now-burning scar. The feel of it was familiar, and as he pressed his fingers against it, his scar was relieved of pain- but only just. He pulled down his hand and muttered, "Bloody useless." as he got out of his sheets.  
  
He quickly wrote a letter to Remus, saying this:  
  
'Remus,  
  
I was just possessed again by Voldemort. He showed me Hogwarts like it is now, and then Hogwarts where it was in ruins and everyone was dead, murdered. I'm not sure what this means- could it be that that is how Hogwarts and life'll be if Voldemort's gone or taken full power? Just a thought. Reply as soon as you can.  
  
Harry'  
  
The bright summer sun shone through his window, making him wince as he looked over at it. But then Hedwig, who just returned nighttime hunting, stretched her wings and blocked the sun.  
  
Harry gave Hedwig a thankful look and put the letter in her beak, absently stroking her feathers as he did so. She took flight and soared away, flying high, into the rising sun.  
  
A half hour and a good nap later, Hedwig was rapping at his now-closed window, with a response from Remus. Thank god.  
  
The front read, Harry, this is very, very important.  
  
Curious, he opened the envelope and took out the letter.  
  
'Harry,  
  
As the front so blantly says, this is very important. What you said that this new possession could be is most likely the truth. I've contacted Dumbledore, and he replied with, 'Tell Harry to stay at his Aunt and Uncle's house. He will be safest there.'  
  
I know you were looking forward to staying with me this summer, but I'm afraid that you're just going to have to Stay. Put. Okay? Don't run off on us, because if you do, you may just meet up with Voldemort on the way and. well we all know what would happen then. Stay where you are.  
  
Remus'  
  
Harry sighed. He had been looking forward to staying with Remus all summer. Ever since. ever since Sirius died, he wanted to be near everything that had to do with him. Plus, he had never been to Remus's home, and always had wanted to go. He needed to get away from the Dursleys, and fast.  
  
He unrolled the letter the rest of the way and flattened it. There was a PS.  
  
P.S. Harry- Dumbledore's just contacted me again. He is going to send you a letter, so make sure you read it. It will be very important, Harry, so remember to read it as soon as you get it.  
  
Just as he read this, Dumbledore's pet phoenix Fawkes tapped gently at his window. He ran over and petted him while he delivered his letter.  
  
Harry took it and read it to himself.  
  
'Harry,  
  
Nearly everybody in the order is going to stay at Hogwarts for the summer. I thought that I would invite you, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger to come and stay here until next summer. I'm sure you would like to, because I daresay you've been waiting to get away from the Dursleys for a long time now.  
  
Please send Fawkes back with your return letter.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Professor Albus Dumbledore  
  
Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Harry grinned and quickly etched a letter exclaiming YES, he would definitely go! And that tomorrow or even today would be good. He couldn't wait.  
  
He fell onto his bed as he grinned. Staying at Hogwarts for the rest of the summer was even better than staying with Remus, because he was surrounded by everyone he knew. Finally, he could have a peaceful summer.  
  
Or so he thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
mwahahaha. That's an excellent cliffy that I tend to use. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and will enjoy the next!! Please, give me some reviews!! ^_________^ 


End file.
